


Who is Dana Scully?

by scullyisspooky



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyisspooky/pseuds/scullyisspooky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Mulder wakes up and can't find Scully and nobody but him seems to remember her.</p><p>Placed in the fourth season, after Never Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Reeeeeeeeally lame, but I wanted to write about them since a long time ago, and this came to my mind at 3 am. Really boring for a first chapter, but I'm trying.

A morning like any other, he wakes up in his bed, between the sheets, groaning because it's Monday and he has a lot of work to do. 

His routine was the same that every single day of his life. Closed the door when he leaves his apartment, going directly to the bureau, no bothering with say 'hello' to anyone, just arriving to his office in the basement. 

It was 11 a.m when he starts to worrying because Scully wasn't there, with him. Took his phone and dialed Scully's number, but when he was ready to ask where she was, a strange voice answered the phone. 

"Hello" 

"Who is it?" Mulder didn't understand anything, Scully slept with a man and was late for work because of it? The answer was no. That was something impossible, he think that Scully learned the lesson in her encounter with Ed. 

"May I speak with Dana Scully, please" 

"I'm sorry, but I think you dialed wrong" Mulder was frozen, how was possible that she changed her phone number without telling him? And more important, how she did to changed it just during the Sunday's night? That theorie makes no sense. 

"Sorry" He hang up, just to take a few seconds to think in what the hell was going on. He managed to get off of his chair fast enough to hit himself with every single thing that was in his way. 

He practically run for the corridor, to reach the elevator directly to Skinner's office. As always, Skinner's secretary told him to take a sit while she inform Skinner of Mulder's presence, but he ignored her and run directly to his office, opening the door without care, attracting Skinner's attention. 

"Agent Mulder, you can't break like that in my office" Skinner said while hang up the phone since Mulder arrived in the exact moment he ended a really important conversation. 

"Tell me where is Scully!" He demand, making Skinner do a really worried face. 

"Mulder, calm you down, what are you talking about?" Skinner stand up to reach Mulder, who was almost in panic. 

"Scully, do you know where is she?" 

"Mulder, I don't-" 

"Look- I called her, because she is not here, she never comes late, but her number is not hers any longer, I about to going to her house and-" 

"It's enough, Agent Mulder, take a breath and calm you down, I don't understand anything of this" 

At this point, Mulder was in the edge of screaming Skinner for not understand something quite simple. Scully was missing. 

"Nevermind" When Mulder was about to leave Skinner's office, the older man reached him grabbing his arm. 

"Stop it! You are acting like a crazy, Mulder, stop now" 

"Scully is missing! She is not here, I'm going to her apartment now!" Skinner sigh, he won't fight with Mulder, but in fact the agent was acting really strange. 

"Who is Scully?" 

There was a few seconds in silent, a deadly one, while Mulder was giving to Skinner a death glare. 

"Are you kidding? Scully! Dana Scully! Who else?" In that moment, Skinner released Mulder's arm. 

"I don't know anyone with that name" 

Mulder was about to punch Skinner for doing such a bad joke like that, and over all, because was Skinner the was who he was talking to. 

"Dana Scully, the agent that is my partner in the X files, you know" 

"Mulder, you work alone in the X files" 

"Of course not! We are partners since nineteen ninety three, she's a medical doctor, and is always skeptic of my theories" 

At the moment, Skinner was back in his desk, and slowly Mulder sated in the chair in front of him. 

"Let me see if I understand, you say that a woman, your 'partner' is missing, right? This Dana Scully" 

"Yes" 

"Mulder, you work alone there, and there's any agent called like that working with you, at least I don't know anyone with that name" 

Without giving an answer, Mulder get off the chair and walked out of Skinner's office, hearing Skinner calling him, but he didn't turn back, just walked out, back to the elevator. He has no clue was happening, but he will figure it out, even if it didn't make sense that Skinner didn't remember Scully, he does and that was enough to find her.


	2. Chapter two

Mulder made his way to Scully's apartment the fastest he could. His conversation with Skinner was a total waste of time, since the older man just told him non-sense things. Of course he had a partner, it was Scully, _his_ Scully, and he was going to find her.  

He entered to the building, reaching the elevator to the floor where she lived. The expectation was killing him, wishing everything was a really bad and stupid joke from Scully and Skinner to him. The moment he knocked the door, he knew he did it too loud, but he didn't even care. "Scully, it's me! Open the door!"  

No answer. No Scully. Anything. 

Using his key for Scully's apartment, he opened the door and got in. The surprise hit him really hard, more than he could manage. The apartment was empty, completely empty. No furniture, no Scully, any of her things.  

"Scully! Are you here?" Mulder checked every room, every corner of the place. Empty, all was empty.   

"What kind of joke is this?" He whispered, running his right hand through his hair. Anything made sense anymore. It was Scully left the country, changed her name and erased every hint of her existence from one day to another? Of course not, it was a stupid paranoiac theory. His breath was audibly, notably agitated for the mixture of emotions he felt in that moment. Mulder was about to go crazy with the situation.  

Did aliens erased Skinner's memories of Scully? Or did they made a whole alternative universe where she didn't even exist? He didn't want to think that one of those theories were wrong at this point. The desperation was taking an important role in his behavior, but it wasn't time to think in rational things. He left what apparently used to be Scully's apartment, walking slowly with his mind overworking in a possible explanation of everything that happened since the morning.   

He needed Scully by his side.  

The thought made him stop walking, blinking a few times trying to understand his own thought. Was his concern like a partner? A friend? Or...   

"That's stupid..." Those words were a whisper barely audible, but the worse part was that no even himself believed them, making his angst increase.   

Again inside his car, his phone started ringing, and Mulder didn't doubted any seconds to answer it.  

"Scully?"  

"Agent Mulder?" Skinner's voice made Mulder sigh, trying to not hang up. "Where are you?"   

"On my way to Scully's mother's house" This time was Skinner's turn to sigh. Mulder's behavior was completely out of his hands. He always knew Mulder was special, one of a kind, but since that morning it went to a whole new level, one that Skinner couldn't handle, asking for a woman that wasn't an agent of the FBI, and he made himself sure of it, checking in the bureau's archive. There wasn't any agent called Dana Scully, and for obvious reasons there wasn't any Mulder's partner.  

The woman's name was uncomfortably familiar to Skinner, but he was sure that he didn't know anybody with that name, probably because he was making a big deal about a stupid and strange idea of the agent since early in the morning. A bad way to start the week.   

"Agent Mulder, please listen. I don't know what happened to you, but you are acting too weird even if this is you who I'm talking about. Come back to the office, maybe we can talk about it and-" 

"I'm not going back until I can find her, sir" It was his last answer before he hung up the phone, ending the call. Throwing the phone into the passenger seat.   

He had to admit that the idea of go to Margaret's house just jumped in his mind in the moment Skinner asked, but it wasn't bad at all, in fact it was something he should did as an A plan. The neighborhood where Margaret lived wasn't too far, but he drove fast anyway, he didn't wanted to loose more time, the time was running and he couldn't find Scully anywhere.   

At this point, the normal would be that Mulder already had a theory, or at least a vague idea of what was going on, for more illogical or wrong it could be, but not this time, maybe because his mind was filled with thought about Scully, clouding every rational kind of thinking.   

The young man parked outside Margaret's house, got off the car, knocking the door desperately, until a very scared Margaret appeared in front of him.   

"May I help you?"   

"Where is she? Is she here?" The confusion soon appeared in her face. The situation reminded Mulder that time he went to that house looking for a irrational Scully completely out of herself. But this time was so much worse.   

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Mulder laughed nervously, what the hell was going with everybody?   

"I'm Mulder, Fox Mulder, your daughter's partner. Don't you remember me, Msr. Scully?" 

"Partner?" Margaret closed a bit the door, just as a prevention, doubting completely of Mulder's words "Melissa don't have any partner, sorry" Mulder looked at her in silent for a pair of seconds, trying to ignore the fact that the woman talked about Melissa like she _could_ have some partner. Margaret did the attempt to close the door, but Mulder held it, not allowing any movement.   

"No, not Melissa! I'm talking about Dana!" 

"I don't have any daughter called Dana and I don't know you, now, get out of my house before I call the police" Scared she could make real her warning and ruin everything more, Mulder allowed her to shut the door in his face.  

He couldn't believe woman's word, why she said she hadn't a daughter called Dana? And an important detail was that she didn't recognize him.   

_It's_ _like_ _..._ _She_ _doesn't_ _even_ _exist_ _,_ _her_ _mother_ _can't_ _remember_ _me_ _because_ _we_ _don't_ _have_ _a_ _connection_ _anymore_ _._  

Mulder stayed there, in front of the door trying to process all of what Margaret told him. How it could be possible that she can't remember Scully? Why just he could remember her?  

"Msr. Scully, look... I know this is really weird, I don't blame you for wanting me out of your house, but you have to believe me, I can't find her and you are the only one who I trust besides Dana, so please... help me"  

"Do you need something?" A strange but familiar voice came from his back. He turned and saw something that froze him in his place. Melissa Scully. "Sir?" Mulder couldn't reply, he was trying to figure out what on earth was happening there.   

Margaret opened the door one more time, alternating her glare between Melissa and Mulder. "I think you don't have anything to do here, we can't help you"  

"What's going on here?" The young woman asked, looking at Mulder "Who are you?" Mulder sigh, that question meant to say all his speech again, but when he was about to talk, Margaret answered.  

"He said he's your... sister's partner" Melissa gave a confused glare at her mother, about to laugh, but the situation seemed really serious.  

"Sister?" In that moment Mulder realized he started to sound like a crazy man, it wasn't something normal to show up in a house where anyone seemed to remember you, asking for a woman that anyone remember o know, practically someone that didn't exist. 

"Melissa, I need to find Dana, you remember her?" His hand reached Melissa's shoulder, while Margaret was still in the door, looking at the scene.   

"I don't know who are you talking about..." Melissa got rid of the grip in her shoulder and walked to the door, ignoring Mulder and his words, and he in a desperate attempt to call their attention, spoke one more time "You have other two sons, Bill and Charlie, your husband died years ago, from a heart attack" 

Melissa turned to him surprised, just like Margaret. They glared each other, with a mixture of concern and doubt, and after a minute in silent, Melissa's mother spoke "Come in, please"  

Inside the house, they talked about Scully, his work and his friendship with him, the times Margaret helped them, and for obvious reasons, Mulder didn't said anything about the incident were Melissa died, or Scully's abduction, just telling them that she one time disappeared for a very long time, the time they met. The conversation took more time than what Mulder intended, a bit impatient and nervous at the same time, wishing that the women could help him as soon as possible.   

"But why we can't remember her? Or remember you?" Margaret asked worried, confused. The women were sitting in the couch, while Mulder was sitting in front of them. 

"That's the big question" He whispered, giving a fast glare to his clock "I thought you would remember her..." After that, Mulder stood up "I appreciate your time, but I have go now" 

The conversation cleared a bit his mind, but it didn't erased the pain of no having Scully at his side, the same pain he felt when she was abducted, the same pain when no one could help him because anyone knew where Scully was, or how he could find her. All of that again, all the doubt, all the pain, all the suffering he was through.  

Before he could get out of the house, Melissa reached him, grabbing his arm to stop his walk "If you... If you find her, please, tell me" 

"I will"  

There wasn't any way he could denial that petition, not whether it came from Melissa, and a heavier weight installed in his chest when he left the Scully residence. Mulder got in the car, but just stayed there, like expecting something to happen, like from one second to another he could wake up in his bed, go to the office and minutes later Scully will cross the door, saluting him like every morning. He bit his bottom lip, putting his hands on the steering wheel, putting his head down between his arms. 

Not long after, he began to drive again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better written than the first chapter lol. 
> 
> I change a lot of thing from the draft, so other characters than the ones in the description can be added.  
> (A little reminder, english isn't my first language ;-; so I hope you can understand if this has some errors, forgive meeeee)


End file.
